


2 Men 1 Bathroom

by MissMouse1421



Series: Cockles Collection [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Cockles, Deep Throating, Dom Misha, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Russian Pet Name, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Around, Spit As Lube, Sub Jensen, Supernatural Pascon 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen went to the bathroom to relieve himself. Misha wants to relieve him in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Men 1 Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen and Misha were seen coming out of the bathroom together at Pascon. Apparently Jensen was in a different bathroom and then came to wait for Misha in his. This is how I got the idea.
> 
> ...
> 
> The guilt never goes away does it?
> 
> No disrespect to their families. I'm just Cockles trash.

**I wonder how many people have their cameras out trying to get a picture of your dick.**

Jensen smirked quietly and rolled his eyes as he typed back a quick response to the name _Mishka_ in his phone.

**Went in the stall. Thought ahead.**

**Great minds, my love ;)**

Jensen's heart fluttered like a teenage school girl from Misha's term of endearment. It had taken Jensen a while to get used to Misha's blatant affection towards him. At first, he was embarrassed by it, but now he secretly (or maybe not so secretly) got off on it. He loved it when Misha gave him cute little pet names and expressed his love openly towards him. Even if it was still a secret between the two of them, it made Jensen giddy when Misha spoiled him with kindness. Misha had recently started calling him something in Russian that Jensen could neither confirm nor deny meant 'slut’. But it sounded fun and kinda nice to say so he decided to let it slide for the time being.

He'd brush up on his Russian later, just to be sure.

Jensen had tucked his phone back into his pocket and was in the middle of washing his hands when he felt another buzz against his thigh.

**Speaking of a head... would you like me to suck yours?**

Jensen was caught between letting out a strangled chuckle and flushing at Misha's dirty text. They only had a 15 minute break before their next photo op and in that time period, fooling around in a convention centre bathroom hadn't really crossed Jensen's mind. Now, however, he was seriously considering his options.

Hands still wet, Jensen quickly walked into a corner near the far end of the bathroom with his back to the wall. Just in case anyone tried to creep over his shoulder while he shot off another text.

**Seems a bit suspicious. Leaving this bathroom to meet you in yours.**

Misha replied with lighting speed, making Jensen wonder if he was just standing there staring at his screen, waiting for it to buzz. The younger man didn't doubt it. Once Misha found a target, he locked onto it with all the precision of a mad scientist. And he didn't stop until he reached his goal, no matter what that goal may be. In this case, it was getting Jensen out of his pants and into the other bathroom. Not necessarily in that order.

**That's the fun part. Let's give them something to talk about. I'll give you the green light.**

Misha had ended his text with one of those little kissy face emojis blowing out a heart. A spike of adrenaline shot through Jensen's body as he hurriedly dried his hands with paper towel and waited for Misha's next text. He knew as soon as he walked out the door all eyes in the hall would be on him. Usually, Jensen was a stone when he had to poker face around his fans, but his heart rate was elevated and his cheeks were beginning to flush from the promise of sexual release. He could only hope he didn't look too obvious and somehow give it all away.

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a minute or two, Jensen's cell phone finally buzzed again in his clenched fist.

**Bathroom is empty. Enter if you dare.**

Oh, Jensen would dare. He'd probably regret it later when the rumors start to spread like wild fire, but for now, he decided the inevitable pleasure that Misha would give him was more than worth it.

After taking a few calming breathes, Jensen straightened his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom with his head held high. He tried to relax as much as possible as he waved to a few girls giggling and trying to get his attention. Strangely enough, it was only the security team that gave Jensen an odd look when he slipped into the other bathroom down the hall. He figured most of the fans must have been too excited to really care what he was doing. A lot of them probably didn't even know Misha was in there. He could easily claim that the other bathroom was full or out of order, forcing him to go to the next. It seemed like a liable excuse, but Jensen wasn't really worrying about that when the door closed behind him and left him standing, seemingly alone, in the new bathroom.

Jensen quickly double checked that everyone had gone. He was satisfied when all he was met with was the muffled voices coming from outside. Slowly walking over to the stalls, Jensen noticed a familiar pair of shoes poking out from under the door of the last stall. Getting an idea, Jensen grinned mischievously as he marched up to the door and knocked using his whole fist. "Excuse me, Mr Collins. I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove you from the premises."

Not missing a beat, the stall suddenly burst open, barely giving Jensen enough time to avoid getting whacked in the face, and Misha's arm reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Misha pulled him into the tiny stall and slammed him up against the wall, skillfully using his foot to close the door behind them. "Excuse me, Mr Ackles. I'm afraid I'm going to have to remove your pants." Jensen didn't have time to think of a witty response before warm, demanding lips were smashed against his. A slick tongue sought entrance to his wet caver, to which Jensen immediately allowed access. He let Misha explore inside his mouth while hands groped him through his jeans. Jensen let out a sharp gasp as Misha traced the outline of his growing erection with his fingers, steadily making his way to the belt and zipper. "This may be the kinkiest thing we've ever done," Misha all but growled as he bit Jensen's lip and then soothed it over with his tongue, earning a soft moan from the younger man. "This is a one time thing." Jensen attempted to sound stern, but his words came out in a breathy whisper as Misha unbuckled his belt and fell to his knees in front of him. "Are you sure?" Misha asked with a taunting smirk as he ever so slowly started to pull down his zipper. "Because I think you like it this way." Jensen groaned and bit his lip as Misha continued to tease him. "The danger and the excitement of being caught..." In one swift movement Misha had tugged his pants and boxers down to his upper thighs, exposing Jensen's stiff cock. Misha greedily eyed him up before licking his lips and looking back up. "Clearly this kind of thing turns you on," Misha continued calmly, as if he _wasn't_ driving Jensen completely insane. "Maybe we should do this more often..."

"Come on, Mish. We don't have alotta time." Jensen tried not to whine, he really did, but the longer Misha just stared at him the more aroused he became. Misha shrugged a shoulder before reaching out and grabbing the base of his cock. He started with a slow stroke, and when Jensen began whimpering in frustration, he quickly decided to switch tactics.

The first swipe of Misha's tongue had Jensen sighing in relief as he eased back into the wall and let his muscles relax. Misha smiled up at him, looking through his eyelashes, and then leaned forward to get a better taste. Jensen watched, pupils dilated and mouth slightly open, as Misha's lips wrapped around the head and continued slowly down his length, easing Jensen in until he could feel him at the back of his throat. Jensen shivered as Misha started bobbing his head, hallowing his cheeks every time he pulled back to create a wonderful suction. Misha used his free hand to tug down Jensen's undergarments even more until his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles. Keeping a steady pace with his mouth, Misha grabbed Jensen's thigh and pushed it outwards. Jensen could hardly think of anything other than the warm wetness around him, but he somehow managed to get the hint and spread his feet further apart on the floor. He didn't know what Misha was planning, but he watched through hazy eyes as the older man pulled his mouth off and started to suck his own fingers. Misha never broke eye contact as his hand disappeared between Jensen's legs and his fingers began tracing a wet line between his ass cheeks. "Don't fall," Misha briefly warned before swallowing Jensen down into his throat again.

" _Mishhh_..." Jensen groaned loudly when a slick digit pushed inside him in one smooth thrust. His head began to swim and his thighs began to shake as Misha gently pushed into him, all the while trying to distract him with his talented tongue. Misha curled his finger and Jensen had to reach out and steady himself on the wall to keep from losing his balance. "Fu-fuck... This is... We- we shouldn't be doing this." Jensen fought back pathetically as Misha slid another finger in, thrusting and stretching, trying to find that sweet spot again.

Jensen's hips started a gentle rock as Misha worked him from the front and the back. Every time he moved forward Misha would swallow him further down, and pushing back only made Misha's fingers travel deeper inside him. Misha pulled his head all the way back and flicked his tongue over the swollen head, paying extra attention to the moan that erupted from above when he teased the slit with languid licks.

"Christ... You should not be so good at this." Misha let out a breathy chuckle in response before curling his fingers again and finding Jensen's prostate. Misha temporarily ignored Jensen's leaking cock and instead focused all of his attention on the movement of his fingers. He pushed and rubbed against that little bundle of nerves until Jensen was practically mewling with pleasure. Misha always preferred making Jensen come by stimulating his ass. There was something so raw and personal about it. Not to mention satisfying. When Jensen came undone because of his fingers or Misha’s dick up his ass, Misha knew he had earned that. Sometimes it wasn't easy, and he really had to commit to it, but the pay off was always worth the effort. Misha had already worked him up enough that it probably wouldn't take much coaxing from behind for Jensen to reach his peak. However, for the sake of staying clean and not having to explain the sticky, white stains on his jacket, Misha put his mouth back on Jensen and resumed his previous ministrations.

Misha flattened his tongue and teased the underside of Jensen's cock, never going farther than the pink, swollen head. " _Ohhhhhfuuuuuccckkk_." At this point, Jensen wasn't even aware of the sounds coming out of his mouth. They must have been pathetically needy though because he could feel Misha smirk around him.

Maybe he was a шлюха after all.

Through the haze of his approaching orgasm, Jensen vaguely registered the sound of the bathroom door opening and shuffling feet coming in. Every muscle in Jensen's body immediately tensed up, but Misha never broke contact. Jensen didn't dare to tell him to stop for fear of being heard, but he did look down and send his partner a lazy glare. He could only look at the sight of his dick in Misha's mouth for so long before letting his head fall back against the wall. A quiet groan escaped his lips as the men on the other side of the door finished up and started washing their hands.

Misha’s tongue swirled around him again and Jensen's sudden orgasm caught them both by surprise. It forced his hips to stutter violently as he came into Misha's awaiting mouth. Jensen was sure he had bitten a hole through his lip from trying to stay quiet.

He wasn’t quite sure how he was gonna hide _that_ in the photo ops.

Eventually the men wandered out of the bathroom just as Misha had finished swallowing all that was left in his mouth and pulled out his fingers. He smiled up at Jensen, not sarcastic or teasing, but content as he asked, "You good?" Jensen wetted his lips before looking at the man who was now standing in front of him. "Yeah," Jensen sighed completely satisfied in the after glow. "More than good. Fucking fantastic."

"You better be,” Misha quipped. “I was kneeling on a disgusting public bathroom floor for you." Jensen chuckled fondly as Misha passive aggressively pulled up Jensen's pants and zipped him back up. "Sorry about that, Mishka. Anyway I can make it up to you?" Judging by the wolffish grin on his lover's face, Jensen knew he would soon regret his offer. But as Misha unlocked the stall door and reached for his hand, Jensen couldn't bring himself to care about anything else but their intertwined fingers.

So yeah, maybe he was a шлюха, but at least he was Misha's шлюха.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak Russian at all so if this isn't the correct word for 'slut' blame Google Translate. If any of you are curious (according to Google Translate) шлюха is pronounced: shlyukha. It really is fun to say. lol. Thanks for reading everyone. Comments and kudos greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
